


Just Tell the Truth, Dumbass

by angelwest92



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwest92/pseuds/angelwest92
Summary: It's a dumb fucking title. Bear with meThis is a one shot for my beloved Hannah Banana on discord. *gives all the hearts* CONFETTI
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Just Tell the Truth, Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> It's a dumb fucking title. Bear with me  
> This is a one shot for my beloved Hannah Banana on discord. *gives all the hearts* CONFETTI

Iwai leans back in his chair as he watches you rearrange the magazine rack, pressing his lollipop against his cheek. You'd chastise him if you caught him and he rolls his eyes, already hearing your voice as he moves the candy back to rest between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He didn't understand you; having explained to you several times that it was dangerous being around him as he was ex-yakuza. Yet you either ignored him or shrugged off his warnings, saying you'd be fine. It honestly pissed him off how nonchalant you were with the situation.

What would you honestly do if some of his former colleagues decided to visit? He didn't want to have to worry about protecting you as well as himself. Becoming lost in his thoughts, he jerks slightly when your voice pulls him back to the present and glances up at you under the brim of his hat.

“Hey. I'm done rearranging the magazines. Is there anything else you need?” You ask, raising an eyebrow and leaning down to make eye contact with the grumpy store owner. Your shirt hangs low, giving him a view of your bra and Iwai leans back as he turns his head away. Pouting, you stand back up and sigh as you wait for an answer that doesn't seem to be coming any time soon. “Okay, well...I guess I'll go restock the shelves.” You make to walk away, the grabbing of your wrist causing you to jerk to a stop.

“Oi,” Iwai growls out as he stands, his grip on your wrist slightly tight to keep you from pulling away. “Answer me truthfully: why are you sticking around? You know how dangerous it is to be around me.”

You glance back at him, blinking before forcing a smile onto your face. “Silly Munehisa! I already told you why!” Your smile quickly melts at the thunderous look on the gun shop owner's face and you tug at your wrist, starting to panic. “Munehisa, let go.”

“You're an awful fuckin' liar, Y/N. If you won't tell me the real reason why your idiotic ass is sticking around me, then I'll force it out of you,” Iwai snarls and pulls you towards him, grabbing a handful of your hair and yanking your head back. He revels in the surprised yelp you give him and the look of shock and pain on your face. Despite being defected from the Yakuza, he still maintained some of his old sadistic ways.

“F-Force it out how?” You ask, shuddering at the grin Iwai gives you at your question and pressing your thighs together as he moves the lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other. He chuckles, sending a wave of heat to your stomach. You hadn't been entirely truthful to the man, telling him that you were interested in guns the last time he asked you this very same question. The truth was that you were completely head over heels for him but you weren't going to tell him that. He barely liked you as it was.

“How do you think?” Iwai brings you out of your musing, his hand moving from your hair to your throat as he turns you around and pins you onto his desk behind you. Miscellaneous paperwork is scattered amongst the floor from the impact, the desk creaking slightly at the added weight. Iwai forces himself in between your thighs, his free hand tracing your curves down to the plush muscle. His eyes rake over your body, enjoying the vulnerable position you were in. You move to stand up and Iwai growls, releasing your throat to grab a handful of your hair instead. “Stay,” he commands in a low, gravely voice and presses you back down against the desk, kicking your legs open wider.

You bite your lip and struggle to keep yourself standing, the smell of gun oil wafting into your nose. He was pressing you hard against the wood and you grunt, pain radiating from your breasts as they're squished. Your eyes widen at feeling his bulge press against your ass and you whine, squirming in his hold.

“Oi. I said stay,” Iwai yanks your head back by your hair and you cry out from the pain, tears stinging your eyes. “You think you can just tell me that stupid ass lie again and I'll believe it? How dumb do you think I am, hmm? Answer. Me.” He presses himself harder into you, snarling in your ear and smirking as you shudder.

“I-I don't think you're dumb! Not at all!” You pant out, jerking at feeling his calloused fingers brush up the back of your thigh up to the bottom of your ass and pinching it harshly. “Ow! Munehisa!”

“Then tell me the truth. Why do you continue to come here knowing how dangerous I can be?” He grits his teeth around the stick of the lollipop in anger when you refuse to answer, lifting your hips and quickly unbuttoning your shorts before yanking them down harshly. Holding your head down, he presses a finger against your clothed sex and chortles at the wet spot he finds there. “Wet already? Just from me roughin' you up a little? What a fuckin' slut you are. I knew you wanted me like that. How many times have I caught you staring when you thought I wasn't looking?”

You blush, embarrassed at being caught like a horny school boy in the porno section. Still you say nothing, a mewl escaping you as he presses harder and pushes your panties against your lower lips. He laughs at your embarrassment, grinding into your ass. Your hips jerk and you try to move away from him, hissing when he pulls on your hair.

“What did I fuckin' say? Quit movin'.” Iwai fingers the elastic band of your panties, leaning down and brushing his nose against your spine. The movement pushes your shirt up and you gasp at feeling his lips against your heated skin, shaking as he drags his tongue and the lollipop across your middle back. As if you weren't already planning on taking a shower at the end of your day.

“Munehisa...” You whimper out his name, attempting to look back at him as much as you could with his grip of your hair. He smirks down at you, pulling your upper body up slightly to press his lips against your. The lollipop smacks against your mouth followed by his tongue demanding entrance. You give it to him, your moans muffled as he shoves his tongue in and the candy clacks against your teeth. His free hand continues to rub your through your panties, soaking the fabric within minutes as your tongues clash.

“You want me? Hmm?” Iwai asks in between kisses and you eagerly nod, whimpering when he pulls away and grinds into you. “Say it.” He commands, enjoying your whining as he grinds harder into you. Moving your panties to the side, he drags a finger up your folds and hums when you mewl. He rubs the callous of his forefinger against your clit, his pants tightening at your desperate grinding. “Say it and I'll give you what you want, Y/N.” Iwai moves his finger down to your entrance, circling it slowly but never pushing it in.

“I want you, Munehisa! I want you! Please fuck me!” You give in and scream, begging unabashedly. Iwai laughs, pulling away to release himself from the confines of his pants. He strokes himself despite being hard already and lines himself up, humming at the groan you let out as he slowly pushes into you. Your eyes flutter as his girth stretches you, the heat from him clouding your mind. “Oh, God...” You moan, digging your nails into the wood of the desk as he continues pushing in until he's fully sheathed. “ _Munehisa_.”

“Fuck...” He hisses, the heat surrounding his length making him shudder. Thrusting slowly, he holds onto your hip with his free hand and curses under his breath as he squeezes your hip. Your slick walls easily accommodate his size and he grits his teeth, snapping harder into you. Your moans send a shiver up his spine and he can't help himself, ramming into you. The desk creaks forward in protest but the sound is drowned out by your loud cry, your back arching as Iwai moves faster and harder. “Tell me why! Now!”

“Oh, fuck! Munehisa! I-I love you!” You shriek and push back against him, drooling onto your chin. His eyes widen and he almost stops, grinning wide as he snaps into you. His grunts and snarls mix with your moans and the both of you pray a customer doesn't decide to walk in right then and there. Although Iwai wouldn't be too against that, letting every person see just who you now belonged to. He grits his teeth, watching your ass bounce back against his hips. He wasn't going to last that much longer with the way you were squeezing down on him. Reaching around, he presses two fingers against your clit and rubs harsh circles into the sensitive bud as you scream his name repeatedly.

You cum within seconds, clamping down around his length and making him groan loudly. The pressure ushers him into his own climax, his hips faltering as he spills into you. The both of you go limp, catching your breath as he slowly pulls out and grumbles as his cum dribbles down your thigh.

“Shit. Sorry. Hold on,” Iwai moves to grab a nearby rag and wipes both of you clean before putting himself away, letting you stand up. He huffs as you pout at him, pulling your shorts back up. You're about to complain but he cuts you off with a bruising kiss, shoving his tongue into your mouth along with his forgotten lollipop. “You're mine now, girly. Don't forget that.” Smirking, he swats your ass hard and gives you the rest of the day off.


End file.
